Founder's Mate
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Harry after the final battle is sent back in time to the founders era. There he becomes a mate to the four founders and a founder himself. Now they live through history and change time saving people they could and hiding their existence…Harry/Rowena/Godric/Salazar/Helga/Morgana


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slit mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 2: MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Harry after the final battle is sent back in time to the founders era. There he becomes a mate to the four founders and a founder himself. Now they live through history and change time saving people they could and hiding their existence…

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

Harry feels the power he unleased on Voldemort. Sending the curse back at Voldemort who falls down dead. Harry's friends were around him in seconds and were hugging him. After what felt like an eternity. He went off by himself to have some time to process everything. When suddenly he hears a yell and a gold light engulfs him. He found himself spinning and crashes into the earth.

"What do we have here?" a male voice says

"He has been in a fight", a female voice says

"Salazar and I will heal him", a female voice says

Harry doesn't hear anything else he falls into unconsciousness…

* * *

 _1998 – Original Timeline_

* * *

Hermione and Ron were looking for Harry they couldn't find him anywhere.

" _Point me Harry Potter"_ , Hermione says deciding it was the best way to find Harry

Her wand doesn't move.

"We need to see Professor McGonagall!" Hermione says urgently

Ron follows Hermione down the stairs and runs with her worried about Harry too. Soon they had the whole occupants of the castle searching and they came across nothing. Harry Potter had disappeared…

* * *

 _991_

* * *

Harry groans as he becomes conscious he felt terrible. He opens his eyes and it was all blurry.

"Do these help?" a voice says handing him his glasses

Harry takes his glasses and looks around there were four people around his bed. One was a male with red hair with a beard, the next was a woman with short brown hair and brown eyes, next was a woman long black hair and dark blue eyes, next was a woman with red hair and hazel eyes and lastly was a man with blonde hair and green eyes. Harry felt a connection to all of them.

"Who are you?" the male with red hair asks

"I am Harry Potter and who are you all?" Harry asks

"I am Godric Gryffindor"

"I am Helga Hufflepuff"

"I am Morgan le Fey"

"I am Rowena Ravenclaw"

"I am Salazar Slytherin"

Harry nearly fainted he was back in time. Not just anytime the founders time.

"Your not from this time. Your from the future. Sent here to help all", Rowena says

The others all look at her in shock.

"Your from the future?" Godric asks

"Yes", Harry says

"He is our soulmate to all of us", Rowena says

Harry was shocked she said that. Rowena was known for her visions but he didn't expect this.

"How old are you?" Salazar asks least shocked

"18", Harry says

"Tell us about yourself as you have some _unique_ injuries", Helga says

"Even I was surprised by what I found out", Morgan says

"First am I stuck here?" Harry asks

"Yes", Rowena says

Harry sighs and starts telling the founders about his life in the future and the losses he has had.

"You can change that", Rowena says

"I am not meant to change the future", Harry says

"You were sent back here too do it", Rowena says

"But all of that is 1000 years in the future. I would have been dead", Harry says

The four founders look at each other then turn to Harry.

"We have an immortality spell and potion. The person who takes it must be with their soulmate", Salazar says

"Since you're the soulmate of all five of us we can take it and have immortality. We won't really interfere in history we can change our looks and like at Founders Mansion that will be built years from now", Rowena says

"We wants do to it?" Godric asks

"I will", Helga says

"I will", Rowena says

"I will", Salazar says

"I will", Godric says

"I will", Morgan says

"I will", Harry says smiling

They all grin they were going to do it.

"Have you finished the castle yet?" Harry asks

"No. You will help and become the fifth founder! And Morgan a sixth founder!" Godric declares

"I don't need to be a founder", Harry says

"Yes you do. Chose a name to go by both you and Morgan", Rowena says

"Morgan Manticore", Morgan says

"Haraldr Hawkeye", Harry says after thinking for a minute

"Perfect. You will fit right in", Helga says

"So I am the soulmate for all of you?" Harry asks

"Yes. We will do a soulbond ritual too", Rowena says

"When do we do this?" Harry asks

"As soon as Salazar does the potions we need", Helga says

"I will get started right away", Salazar says

"Harry you want to help us with the Castle?" Godric asks

"I will", Harry replies, "I need a wand"

Harry knew he didn't want to use the elder wand. He would use it as a back up.

"We go to Geraint Ollivander's he will make you a wand", Helga says

Rowena apparates them to the shop. Harry saw a man that looked a lot like Ollivander from his time but with dark hair.

"My Lords and Ladies what can I do for you? I see you bought someone for me. What is your name my lord?"

"I am Haraldr Hawkeye", Harry says

"I am Geraint Ollivander. I make custom wands. I know you are from the future", Ollivander says

"Your just like your descendant", Harry says

"I would hope so", Ollivander says

"He doesn't make custom wands though", Harry says

"Everyone should they work better", Ollivander says

"What do I need to do?" Harry asks

"Walk around the shop and pull out anything that calls to you", Ollivander says

Harry walks around he sees woods and was pulled to nine of them he pulled them out and put them on the table. He then is pulled to some bottles and he picks up three and again puts them on the table. Next Harry sees feathers, scales and much more. 5 feathers from a same animal, 3 feathers from another animal, 3 scales and four pieces of different types of hair, and 3 pairs of heart strings.

"You must be a strong wizard", Geraint Ollivander says

He begins making the wand. Mixing the woods and cores together.

"Try this", Geraint says handing over the handsome wand

Harry takes it and feels its power and the sparks come out in gold and turquoise.  
"Well down. This wand is made up of nine woods. Holly Wood, Cherry Wood, Ivy Wood, Aspen who is often accomplished duellist, Red Ash is suited to a person who is not lighting swayed from their beliefs or purposes and the owner may be stubborn and will certainly be courageous but never arrogant, Red Oak is possessed of unusually fast reactions and is a perfect duelling wand, Black Walnut seeks a master of good instincts and powerful insight, Cypress wands are well-matched to wizards who are self sacrificing and willing to die a heroic death and Yew Wood is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and Death", Geraint says

"What about the cores?" Harry asks

"It has a unicorn, Thestral, direwolf and werewolf hair, for the scales it has a Runespoor, Basilisk and Ashwinder scale. The Feather are Griffin, Pegasus, and Thunderbird feathers. The heart strings you have a horntail, herbridean Black and Antipodean Opaleye dragons heartstrings. The three vials you picked up are phoenix tears, basilisk venom and sphinx tears and the 6 phoenix feathers are from Fire, Earth, Air, Snow, Water phoenixes. This is one powerful wand", Geraint Ollivander says

"Thank you Mr Ollivander", Harry says

"Here is some galleons", Rowena says handing over the galleons

"Pleasure making this wand", Geraint Ollivander says

"Now lets show you the castle we are building", Helga says

Rowena and Helga apparate back to the castle. Harry looks at the half-built castle. He would help make Hogwarts.

"Salazar is making to potion. Would you like to have common rooms and a house based on your two Morgan and Harry?" Godric asks

"I guess I will", Harry says

"I will too", Morgan says

"Now what animal and colours?" Rowena asks

"A hawk for me with turquoise, aqua and gold", Harry says

"A manticore for me with black, gold and silver", Morgan says

"We will help you design your common rooms", Helga says

Harry and Morgan help design Hogwarts and Harry adds the secret passageways. He helped Rowena with the room of requirement. They were all helping and the Castle was getting done faster.

Harry did his common room with turquoise, aqua and gold. He had the hawk as his animal and it was guarding the entrance which was a password protected. He made sure every child in his house had their own rooms. He was happy with the design.

Salazar finally after a week had made the potions for all of them to take. Rowena set up the runes for the ritual of bonding.

Morgan, Godric, Helga, Rowena, Salazar, and Harry stand at points of the runes each of them had a vial that would have their immortality. They begin the ritual speaking in Latin. They each began to glow as they started to bond. They get to the part to drink the potion and they do. Harry feels power flow through him. And the knowledge he was given by the others. All their minds link and they feel like they are one.

The immortality potion made Harry feel tingly and suddenly all he sees was black

Harry wakes up and groans he feels overs in his mind.

" _Harry you ok?" Helga thinks_

" _I am is everyone else?" Harry thinks_

" _Yes we are", Godric says_

" _It feels strange", Morgan says_

" _The potion has been brewed correctly we are immortal", Salazar says_

" _And we will be together forever", Rowena says_

" _Through thick in thin", Harry says_

" _Always", everyone says_

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
